


[Podfic of] The World Was Built For Two

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary:<i>The first time Sid meets Geno, he isn’t Geno, he’s Evgeni Malkin, and he’s the enemy. Sid is so pumped up for the game he barely notices him. He doesn’t notice anything except hockey, and Malkin’s good, but that’s all he is.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>He feels a tinge of sadness when Canada wins, but he guesses he just feels bad. Ovechkin’s not the only one crying, and Sid isn’t so unfeeling he doesn’t have some sympathy for how it must suck to lose. He also gets a headache when he flies back home, but he’s just really overtired is all.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He doesn’t think anything of it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The World Was Built For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World Was Built For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808598) by [ChibiRHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiRHM/pseuds/ChibiRHM). 



> Cover by fire_juggler. Beta by takola.

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20World%20Was%20Built%20For%20Two.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20World%20Was%20Built%20For%20Two.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
